Love of a pokemon breeder
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: A year after Brock helps Autum gain a friendship with her miltank he returns to the ranch, much to the surprize of Autum. Autum decides to tag along with Brock to his home town to help with his dream. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Brock and Autum fanfic since there hasn't been any yet and they are so cute together. **

**And unfortunatally, I don't own pokemon if I did Misty would have never left and her and Ash would be a couple. Enjoy^^**

It had been a year since Brock had helped Autum with Milta her miltank. Since that day, Autum had pledged to become a great pokemon breeder just like Brock. her and Milta have grown a strong bond since then and Autum had become stronger than both her sisters. Autum and Milta were just relaxing in the grass after some training when someone approached them.

It was a boy about her age "hey, is that your miltank" he asked. Autum nodded "yeah it is, why" she asked. he grinned "my name is Donny and I challenge you to a pokemon battle" he said. Milta got up and got into a fighting stance, she was ready for a good battle. Autum grinned back "your on" she replied as she also got up. Donny pulled out a pokeball "good, this will be fun, go, Archie" he said throwing the pokeball.

The ball burst open revealing an arcanine. The huge canine looked at Milta and let out a loud roar. Donny grinned "alright i'll start, use fire fang" he called out. The fire dogs fangs lit up with flames and he charged at Milta "use your roll out to dodge" Autum countered. Milta easily dodged the move "now, use body slam" she called out again. This time it was Milta who charged towards Archie.

However, he used his extream speed to dodge the move. After a while both pokemon were getting tired "Milta use milk drink" Autum called out. The cow pokemon pulled out milk from somewhere and drank it, totally healing her. Milta waited for her next command "now, use roll out" Autum called out again. Milta curled up into a ball and started rolling towards Archie with great speed. This time it hit the dog pokemon, doing some heavy damage.

Then, the roll out hit again, and everytime it hits the move gets stronger. Donny frowned "Archie, get out of there" he called out. But the canine was to tired to get away in time and the next roll out made it faint. Autum ran up to Milta "that was amazing girl" she said "tank miltank" the cow replied. Donny called Archie back and walked up to Autum "your miltank is impressive, that was a good battle" he said, holding out his hand.

Autum shook it "thanks, your arcanine put up a good fight aswell, im Autum" she replied. So they talked for while until it started getting late "well, I have to go now, wanna hang out tomorrow" Donny asked. Autum nodded "yeah, that would be awesome" she replied. So once Donny left Autum and Milta walked into the barn "you were amazing out there today, thank you" Autum said to Milta.

Milta lciked Autums face making her giggle "I love you too, now have a good sleep" she said and closed the door to Milta's pen and left the barn. Autum sighed happily as she looked up into the sky which was full of bright shining stars. Autum gasped seeing a shooting star so she decided to make a wish. she closed her eyes "I wish I could see brock again and show him how muh I have improved" she whispered.

The next morning came way to soon for Autum. Groaning as the sun hit her eyes, she got up, grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the shower. Once she was finished with her shower, Autum walked to the barn to check on Milta. The cow pokemon was happily eating some hay as she saw Autum walk into the barn, Milta let out a happy moo.

Autum smiled at her beloved pokemon "are you ready for another day" she asked. Before Milta could answer, Autum's sister summer walked into the barn. Autum looked towards her "hey Summer, do you need anyting" she asked. She nodded "yes, we need you to go into town and pick up some things, we would but we have so many costomers today" she explained.

Autum smiled "sure, I will go get the things you need" she said and turned to Milta "you wanna come into town with me" she asked. Milta nodded eagerly "miltank"she replied happily. So off went the duo with the list of things Summer wanted her to get. Along the way, Autum and Milta came across a baby pichu. It was injured and only looked about a few days old.

Autum attempted to pick the little pichu up but she tried to flee. However, it could go anywhere since it's foot was hurt. The pichu started to cry "hey I know" Autum said getting an idea. She pulled out some moomoo milk from her bag and poured some into a dish she carried with her for some reason. Autum then placed the dish near the pichu who crawled up to the bowl and started drinking it up greedily.

Again, Autum tired approaching the pichu and this time, she let Autum touch her. The girl smiled "see, Im not going to hurt you pichu, I only want to help you" Autum said. Pichu was fully relaxed around her as she finished her milk. The little pichu gave a small yawn, jumped into Autums's arms and fell asleep.

Getting up, Autum somehow was able to put the stuff back into her bag and put it back on her back without waking the little mouse in her arms. They continued their way to town and soon made it to the pokemon center. Autum told Nurse Joy about what happened and Joy took the half awake pichu into the examining room.

Milta and Autum watched as Nurse Joy ran some tests on the pichu, her not too happy with it. Pichu would not let Nurse Joy come close to her, it was clear that she was afraid of humans. Nurse Joy walked out of the room with a frown "if I can't run the tests I need to on pichu I wont know whats wrong" she explained.

Autum then had an idea "how about I help, I think pichu trusts me so maybe if im with her she will let you do what you need to do" she said. Nurse Hoy then smiled "thats a wonderful idea, lets get to it" she replied as they walked into the room. Pichu turned her head and perked up when she saw Autum "pichu pichu" she said running into her arms.

This made Autum smile "hey pichu, will you let Nurse Joy help you now, she is only trying to make you feel better" she asked. Pichu thought about it and the nodded "chu pichu" she replied. So Autum held onto pichu as Nurse Joy was finally able to run the nessissary tests.

Once Nurse Joy finished she smiled "pichu will be just fine, all you have to do is give her this medicine everyday" she said, handing Autum a bottle of pills. Autum looked at Joy "what do you mean I have to" she asked "well, it seems that pichu has really taken a liking to you so its best if you take care of her, if its alright" Nurse Jopy explained.

Autum nodded "yeah, its fine, im starting to take a liking to this little pichu aswell, not to mention, she is still very young" she replied. Once they left the pokemon center, pichu rode on Autum's shoulder as Milta walked beside her. They had gotten everything they needed and started their way back to the farm.

Autum scratched pichu's ear lovingly "your going to love it on the farm, there is so much space to run around" she said. Pichu seemed happy about the idea of being able to run around in open fields. When the trio reached the farm pichu's ears perked up "chu" she said. Autum looked at pichu "what is it" she asked "pichi pi" the little mouse said pointing to the house.

She took a better look to see a lone figure who she recognized talking to her sisters. Autum's eyes widened, the person was Brock. Her knees started to feel weak and wobbly ' calm down, its only your crush ' she told herself. It wasn't working, Autum's heart was pounding like crazy. Milta knew that Autum had a thing for the pokemon breeder and she was going to play match maker.

Autum slowly approached Brock and her sister's "hey Autum, look who dropped by" Summer said. She gulped as Brock turned to her snd smiled "hey Autum, how have you been" he asked. Autum wanted to faint right there, his voice had become alot deeper than it was a year ago, making him sound sexy. Milta pushed her forward, maming Autum's face bright red "I-I've been good" she squeeked out.

Brock looked at Milta "I see your miltank has gotten much stronger since the last time i've seen you guys, im proud of you Autum" he said and hugged Her. She had no idea what to make of the situation, what are you supposed to do when your shocked out of your mind. He let go and noticed the pichu on my shoulders, who froze when Brock looked at her.

Autum saw this and took the pichu into her arms "It's alright girl, this is Brock and he's not going to hurt you, I promise" she whispered into her ear. Pichu seemed to calm down but was still weary about all these people around her. Summer looked at the pichu "hey Autum, who's pichu is that" she asked.

She smiled "she's mine now, I found her when I was walking to town and the little pokemon grew on me" Autum explained. Then Autum told Brock and her sister's about how she found pichu and its fear of humans "so then, how is it not aftraid of you then" Autum's other sister asked.

Thats when Brock spoke up "I think it is because Autum won pichu's trust as Autum tried to help her" he said. It was close to supper by now so Brock decided to make the sisters supper. Pichu was curled up on Autum's lap fast asleep as she stroked the electric mouse on the back.

Autum was staring out of the window thinking about a few things. Apparently Brock was staying for a few days, much to Autum's pleasure. One thing that she noticed was that Brock was not all over her sisters like last time. This made her happy, now maybe she stood a chance with Brock.

Dark clouds started to appear over the farm, a storm was on its way. A boom of thunder cracked the sky suddenly, making pichu jump, frightened. She started to cry into Autum's shirt "shh, it's ok girl, its only noise the thunder won't hurt you" she cooed, stroking pichu lightly to calm her down.

Once pichu got used to the thunder supper was ready. As Autum walked into the kitchen with pichu in her arms, she noticed a little dish of pokemon food on the ground beside her chair. Brock walked up to Autum "I made some special food for pichu. it's made for baby thunder types" he explained.

So Autum placed pichu on the floor infront of the food and within seconds, she was chowing down. Once everyone had eaten and the dishes were taken care of it was pouring outside. Autum sat in her bed watching as lightning flashed, she absolutley loved storms. Pichu had gotten used to them aswell and was asleep again beside her. She never noticed Brock walking into the room.

Autum gasped when she felt someone beside her "hey Autum, how have you been" Brock asked. She didn't know what to say "um, I have been good, where are Ash and Dawn" she aksed. Brock then looked kinda sad "we all went our own ways when Ash had beaten the Sinnoh Leauge" he explained.

Her eyes widened "you mean, Ash really has beaten the Sinnoh Leauge already" she said. Brock nodded his head "yeah, he has and Dawn had won the GrandFestival" he said again. They talked for what seemed like hours before either of then started getting tired. Autum was the first to yawn "it's getting late, we should head to bed" Brock suggested.

She had to agree with him there "yeah, your right" Autum replied. So they said their goodnights and Brock left the room, leaving Autum to think about the conversation they had. Brock was leaving in a few days back to his home town of Pewter city to and start a pokemon daycare/breeding center.

A few months ago he had finally finished his goal in becoming a pokemon breeder. Autum, too, was thinking about setting out and doing something and she finally knew what. In the morning, she was going to ask Brock if she could go with him to Pewter and help him out with his soon to be daycare/breeding center.

Autum really hoped that he would let (and seeing how nice of a guy Brock was she had no doubt he would let her) and if her sisters were ok with it aswell. Yawning again, Autum decided it was time she goes to bed afterall, tomorrow was going to be an intresting day.

So here is chapter one, tell me what you guys think and what other pokemon Autum should get in future chapters.


	2. The feebas

**And here is chapter two of my story, please enjoy**

Autum was woken up in the morning by the smell of something cooking. It smelled great, causing her stomache to growl. Autum sat up on her bed, pichu was awake and grooming herself. She stroked the mouse behind her ears "and how did you sleep" she asked. Pichu looked up and Autum and smiled "chu pichu" she replied happily.

Giggling at pichu's cuteness, Autum got up and got dressed for the day. The smell only got stonger as Autum walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was Brock, cooking over the stove with his usuall aipron on. He turned to her "morning Autum, did you sleep well" Brock asked.

Autum nodded "yeah I did" she replied, pichu came running into the kitchen, also hungry. Autum took out pichu's medication and mixed it in with her pokemon food that Brock had made. Autum's stomache growled again, making her blush in embarrasment "I see someone is hungry" Brock said, smiling.

He placed a plate of food where Autum had just sat down, there was sausage, eggs, and potatoes all mixed together "this looks great Brock" she said and started to eat. Autum had to admit, this was way better than anything her sister's could ever make, but they still made good things.

Once Autum was done eating, she cleaned up her plate and helped Brock with the dishes. She sighed, it was now or never "hey Brock, may I ask a big favor of you" she started. Brock turned to her "sure Autum, what is it" he replied. She spoke "I was wondering, would it be alright if I went with you" she asked.

Brock stopped what he was doing "what do you mean" he asked. Autum started biting her lip "could I come with you to Pewter City and help you with your daycare/breeding center" she finished. Many thoughts were running throgh the girls mind, would he let her come with him or not.

Brock smiled "of course you can come with me, it will be more fun then" he replied. Upon hearing that Autum's eyes widened and her smile grew huge "you really mean it, I can come with you" she asked. He nodded in reply "I don't see why not" he said. So after that chat, Autum went out and was going to tell Milta the good news.

Milta was eating some hay from last night "hey guess what girl, in two days we are going with Brock to him home town to help him with his dream" Autum explained happily. Milta smirked at her trainers excitness, this made her job easier to get the two humans together.

She had told her sisters her plan and they all said it was fine "its good your going to get out Autum, somewhere other than the ranch" they said. The day was going along great and it was only going to get better. That afternoon came by fast and Brock was helping the girls with some of the chores.

Pichu and Milta were lying under a shaded tree relaxing, since it was pretty hot outside. Autum joined the pokemon duo after a few hours, she was exaughsted "man its hot out today" she said. Pichu climbed onto Autum's lap and lay down, she missed Autum.

She closed her eyes while her back was against the trunk of the tree. The sound of ruffling beside her caused her to open her eyes and see who was there. It was Brock. He smiled at her "you look relaxed" he said and she nodded "yeah, I am" Autum replied.

It only got hotter as the day went on. Autum, finally having enough of this heat went inside and changed into her bikini. There was a lake right beside their farm and Autum loved to go swimming in it on days like today. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom she then went outside and proceded to the lake.

Milta and pichu followed her as she walked towards the water. Little did she know that another pair of eyes had been watching her. Brock was amazed at how mature Autum's body had become over the course of one year.

She was no longer a little girl but now a fine young woman and Brock had to admit, she was very attractive. Autum wasted no time jumping into the freezing cold water, it felt great. Pichu attempted to touch the water but jumped back at the coldness, causing Milta and Autum to laugh.

She had been swimming for about a half hour now, so Autum decided to get out of the water and lie down in the sun to warm up abit. Before she wanted to get out of teh heat but after being in the cold water, the sun felt great right now.

The sound of splashing caught her attention and she looked towards the water. It was a feebas. Autum's eyes widened, she had always wanted to see a feebas in real life, they were rare to come by around this area. She approached the fish pokemon and it just looked at her, curiously.

It swam towards her, intrested in this human. Autum reached her hand out in an attempt to touch feebas, and shockilngly, he let her. She smiled "hey there little guy, what are you doing all the way out here" she asked. Feebas are not supposed to be around this area, so what is this one doing here.

It was then when some people dressed in weird uniforms appered out of no where. They looked towards Autum "hey girl, give us that feebas and we will not have to hurt you" one of them said. Autum frowned "what do you want with this feebas" she asked.

The tall one who Autum guessed was the leader approached her "that feebas has a unique move that normal feebas don't learn and we want it" he explained. Feebas splashed him with water, not wanting to go with these people.

Autum laughed "I don't think this feebas wants to go along with you" she said. The leader growled and took out a pokeball "looks like we'll have to take it by force then" he said and threw the ball. In a flash, the light revealed the pokemon that was inside the ball, a flareon appered.

Milta got into a fighting position, ready to protect her master "if its a battle you want then a battle you'll get" Autum said. The leader smirked "fine then, flareon, use your flamethrower" he commanded. The fire fox let loose a stream of hot fire at Milta, she easily dodged the move though.

Autum grinned "alright, use your roll out Milta" she said. The cow rolled into a ball and charged towards flareon with such speed "use dig" the leader who's name was Jerry said. The fox pokemon dug a hole making the roll out attack miss.

Not knowing where flareon was going to strike, Milta scanned the ground "try to feel where flareon is by using your hooves" Autum said, hoping that it would work. So thats what Milta did, trying to feel for any vibrations in the ground. Flareon jumped out from the ground behind Milta and let loose another stream of fire, hitting the cow pokemon dead on.

Thanks to her high special defense, the attack didn't do much damage to Milta. The battle contuniued on like this for about 5 minutes, both pokemon were getting tired. Milta used milk drink to heal herself a little, giving her more energy.

Flareon on the other hand was panting "now, finish this off with a body slam" Autum said to Milta. The force of the impact was enough to send flareon flying into a tree and fainting. Jerry called flareon back "you may have beaten me once, but we will meet again" he said and they all ran off.

Feebas splashed around happily "there, your safe now" Autum said to the feebas. The heat and the battle had really worn out Milta "you deserve a nice break girl, return" Autum said, calling back Milta to her pokeball. She turned back to feebas to see him giving her a pleading look.

She smiled and approached feebas again "do you want to come along with me" she asked. Feebas splashed her happily, she could tell he had a jolly nature. So she took out an empty pokeball and tapped feebas on the head with it. Feebas was absorbed into the white and red all.

It wiggled a few times but then stopped "well, looks like I caught a feebas" Autum said. Pichu jumped up onto her shoulders and they walked back to the farm.

**and there's my second, chapter, I know I forgot to add Don from the first chappie but he will be in the next. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, didn't know what to write but teh next on will be better.**


End file.
